


Whisper from each lip

by Merel



Series: Kinktober 2019 drabbles [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Costumes, Cowboy Hats, Dress Up, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Roleplay, fellas is it gay too yee your girlfriend's haw?? i mean you are yeeing her haw :thinking:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: Oh, the clothes weren't accurate for the time, and impractical as all fuck, but shit did Riza look amazing, smirking under that wide-brimmed hat.





	Whisper from each lip

“Oh, thank you handsome stranger, for rescuing me from those awful outlaws.” She gathered the train of her corseted dress as she sat on the bed. 

Riza gave a short bow and tipped her hat, distracting Rebecca for a second with those  _ arms. _ “Glad to be of service, ma’am.” 

She fluttered her eyelashes, a giddy feeling in her stomach. “Are you, stranger? Because I know another way you can service me.” 

She could see Riza trying to keep composure, but her lips twitched with hidden laughter as she knelt before her. “Well then, a gentleman never keeps a lady waiting.” 

**Author's Note:**

> From [kinkynerdy's](https://twitter.com/kinkynerdy/status/1175522298713034753) Kinktober bingo. The fourth prompt the random generator spit out was "costume/dress up", and I don't know haw I got this idyee.  
Come yeehaw at me on [my tumblr](http://www.stiekemekat.tumblr.com), partner. Root and toot a kudos and a comment, or something. I don't even know if Amestris had like, a cowboy place or period, but now it has 🤠


End file.
